The present invention relates to a corner connector for glass pane spacers comprising a first and a second connecting element, on each of which a spacer can be mounted, and a corner element, which joins the two connecting elements at an angle, wherein the corner element has two lateral surfaces facing the glass panes, two end surfaces facing the respective spacer and an outer surface.
Such corner connectors are generally known. For example, a corner connector on which spacers can be mounted is shown in the document DE 31 17 615 A1.
In principle, such spacers are used for keeping two glass panes, in particular insulating glass panes, at a distance and sealing the space produced between the panes from the outside. That is to say, a main function of the spacers is to create an air-impermeable, in particular water-vapor-impermeable, seal. This sealing function must also be maintained even under great temperature fluctuations. If the sealing effect is lost, moisture can get into the interior space between the insulating glass panes, which leads to fogging of the pane.
Apart from the solution with corner connectors that is shown in the aforementioned document, the 90° angles of the spacers are very often also achieved by the spacers being bent over. However, this may cause loss of integrity of the seal, which may later likewise lead to fogging of the pane.
The previously available solutions either have the disadvantage that sealing problems may occur or that they are laborious to work with—as in the aforementioned prior art.